Club penguin rpg dream team
Club penguin rpg dream is a squeal to Club penguin rpg land of darkness,Now it is Lily8763,Mr Cow2,some friends and your character,but now there are combos and you'll have to chose only ONE person to go in a team mate's dream. Darktan Anator has stolen Lily's girlfriend, T the Gadget Gal and locker her in his castle which is behind the Anator gate. Realizing the gate was unguarded, Darktan sealed with chains of different colors, Peach, Brown, Pink, Lime, Black, Aqua, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Only the penguin mutants can destroy these chains. Now Lily has to find the mutants and his best friend, Mr Cow2 and Ice20039 to stop Darktan! NOTE: You can visit the Anator gate any time but you can't open it until you have all the mutants. Bosses *Mr Cow2:Hp 5 in easy mode,30 in hardcore mode and 40 in yolo mode. This is the basic battle,when you defeat him he becomes a team-mate. *Mutant Penguins (Lime Frog and Jingle Yellow):Hp(Lime Frog) 3 in easy mode, 4 in hardcore mode, and 5 in yolo mode. (Jingle Yellow) 20 in easy mode, 25 in hardcore mode, and 30 in yolo mode. The first two mutants that you need to destroy the Anator gate, when you defeat them, they join you. Lime Frog will help you reach place that are too small for normal characters to get in. Jingle Yellow will help you by opening noise-activated doors. *Mectrixctic:Hp 30 in easy mode, 35 in hardcore mode, and 43 in yolo mode. The guardian of the Grasslands! Defeat her to advance to the desert world! *Mutant Penguins (Pink Legs and Blue Man):Hp(Pink Legs) 13 in easy mode, 23 in hardcore mode, and 33 in yolo mode.Hp(Blue Man)50 in easy mode, 52 in hardcore mode and 60 in yolo mode. The next two Mutants that will help free the Anator gate. Once you defeat them, they will join you. Pink Legs will help you safely reach the bottom of pits wthout getting hurt and Blue Duck will help you by punching barricades down. *KIng Kactus:Hp 56 in easy mode, 69 in hardcore mode and 78 in yolo mode. King Kactus, the guardian of the desert world, refuses to let you advance in the name of the king. Defeat him to advance to the ice world. *Mutant Penguins (Roller Black and Aqua Car):Hp (Roller Black) 67 in esay mode, 78 in hardcore mode, and 89 in yolo mode. (Aqua Car) 50 in easy mode, 60 in hardcore mode, and 70 in yolo mode. the next two mutants that you need to free the Anator gate. Once you defeat them, they will join you. Aqua Car will climb over obsticles and Roller Black helps you jumps over long pits. *Ice20039:Hp 32 in easy mode,87 in hardcore mode and 100 in yolomode. Ice20039 is the guardian of the ice world . To battle him say I need the ice key to go to the lava world. If you defeat Ice20039 he will be your teammate and he will give the ice key to you to get to lava world.(Note Ice20039 is not evil) *Final Mutant Penguins: Description will be typed later. *Matrixtron lord of lava:Hp 100 in easy mode, 200 in hardcore mode and 350 in yolo mode. Matixtron is the lord of lava and this is a very hard boss fight. If you defeat him you can get to the world of doom fire. Tips for defeating Matixtron: Block the fire balls, Remmber about the rising lava, Use Water,Ice and snow attacks. This is your first battle that you can call Peach Spider to help you out.